Very often, there is more than one sport event occurring simultaneously. During an NFL season, for example there may be four or more games being played alongside other events such as NBA and NHL contests. Internationally, it is common for seven or more games to be played in the English Premier League simultaneously.
A conventional response to this has been the construction of huge Sports Book areas within casinos. While impressive to look at, the number of displays can be intimidating and does not necessarily aid a player in choosing which game on which to place wagers. The long list of posted odds is complicated to navigate, and isn't updated very often because a complicated, quick updating display would be even harder for players to follow.
Thus, there exists a strong need for simpler betting interfaces, targeted towards what a particular player is interested in. Ideally, these interfaces should be able to predict what a player is likely to be interested in before the player has made a decision to place a bet.
This present disclosure aims to solve these problems in a novel and practical way. Multiple different implementations are contemplated, encompassing both the home and the casino as locations for wagering. This disclosure describes how it may be determined which sporting event is being watched by a bettor, and therefore how context-sensitive betting options can be presented to the bettor in real-time, tailored to the sporting event being watched.
While conventional sporting wagering games, systems and methods include features which have proved to be successful, there remains a need for features that provide players with enhanced excitement and an increased opportunity of convenient participation and winning. The present disclosure addresses these and other needs.